Pieces of You
by orangeer
Summary: Rin shouldn't have expected anything from him. But no matter how painful it was, she would still love every little piece of him. Len/Rin


**A/N: I wrote this based off my great grandma who went through an operation and she started to forget her memories. M****y aunt said she was going to die soon, but when I finished writing this, the day after, she had passed away. **

**Thanks to _Kerii (xxKerii-tan) _for beta reading this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Pieces of You.

Rin was someone who cared about first impressions.

She wanted to look presentable so people wouldn't judge her so harshly.

She ran her fingers through her tangled locks; a scowl visible on her face. Picking at the lone threads hanging off her sweater, Rin mumbled something about it not being important and that she was lazy.

To be honest, Rin didn't care about her appearance as much as she did before.

Perhaps it was just a stage in life when she didn't give a damn about anyone's opinions.

She wouldn't even know.

But it didn't change the fact that she was _here_ instead at home watching random videos.

Uncle wanted her to look presentable when she visited her relatives, but she just told him off with a, "Screw it."

He gaped at her in disbelief. Wondering if it was just a rebellious stage she was going through, he shook it off, continuing to eat his ice cream.

However, it wasn't a rebellious stage, but she had changed.

When she pestered him into telling her who she was going to visit, he exasperatedly said, "You're visiting Len, okay? Let me eat my ice cream in peace."

She stopped dead in her fits. _Len?_ But she soon recovered and demanded to know why he wanted her to visit him.

"Len has…changed. He had forgotten things after the operation, so he's not the same Len you know. I want you to visit him. The doctors said he doesn't have that much time to live."

Rin grew quiet. Not caring to ask any more questions, she left the room to go pack up.

So here she was, in front of the house that Len stayed at.

She could hear her heartbeat pound in her ears like a metal drum. Letting go of the breath that she was holding in, Rin mumbled to herself some reassurance; "Don't get your expectations high."

Awkwardly shifting her duffle bag on her shoulder, she began to walk towards the wide, wooden door. She thought to herself, each step she becoming more uncertain, _Wouldn't I bring Len more pain by coming here?_

Finally reaching the door, she briskly knocked on the door, wanting to get this over with.

_**Knock, knock…**_

She blinked. No one came. Rin turned to the side, peering through the glassy window with narrowed eyes. A burst of light flickered in the room; she assumed it was the television running.

But her assumptions were closed shut when she heard shuffling from behind the door. She hurried to straighten herself. The door was pulled open, revealing a blond teen with sharp blue eyes.

Rin stared at him, her mouth opened slightly in shock. _He really hasn't changed over the years. _

His curious eyes scanned hers for a brief moment, processing in thought.

_Did he remember?_

Knitting his brows together, he scratched the back of his neck causing several blond locks to fall out of his small ponytail. "Er, you're Rin?"

Rin finally came to the conclusion that he didn't. The feeling of disappointment was washed over her. She hesitantly nodded. "Yeah…"

She didn't believe it was possible that Len could have forgotten about her. She couldn't believe it until she knocked on his door and his words slapped her in the face.

A grin spread on his lips, making Rin think otherwise for a second. Rubbing his chin, he said, "Wow, you changed a lot, Rin."

Blinking, Rin mumbled, "How so?" for she was definitely confused by now.

"Well, for one," he stepped closer towards her. Bringing up his hand, he shifted them back and forth. His fingers lightly touched her hair before he pulled back, letting his hand fall back to his thigh.

The sudden touch made Rin's breath hitch in her throat. It had been so long since she saw him, and because of that, she didn't have someone to ruffle her hair as a caring brother.

He continued, arrogantly saying, "But I'm still taller!"

Rin snorted, correcting him, "You're a _guy_."

"Ah, touché," Len waved his finger in her face. He stepped closer towards Rin, motioning at the bag weighing down on her shoulder. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh, thanks," she said, handing him the bag. The heavy load was lifted off her shoulders. He pointed towards the wide door that welcomed her into the living room.

She wondered to herself, _It doesn't really look like Len forgot anything._

Entering, she quickly scanned the room, but before she could get a good look at things, she heard a crunch from beneath her feet. _One _foot she discovered, when she had continued to walk. Rin looked down, seeing a wrinkled piece of paper below her shoes. Her eyebrows furrowed, her mouth forming a frown.

_**I apologize for the detailed explanation. But perhaps it would be necessary to live your life without care for now. Since you don't have much time to live… I recommend that you don't look back at the past. Recovering would be- **_

The letter ending briefly as of that. It was smudged with what it looked like water droplets. Bemused, she continued to stare at the letter, hoping that it would uncover a secret.

"What're you reading, Rin?" Len asked, glancing from behind her shoulders. But he soon gasped, snatching the paper back with an angered expression.

Rin turned around and she stared at him, concerned. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He answered too quickly.

She scrunched her face with displeasure. "What _is _it?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" He snapped at her.

Rin gawked at him. _Did he really just say that to me?_ Pain radiated from her chest.

But with a closer inspection, she noticed that his eyes were slightly red and puffy.

_Were those his tears on the paper? _

He glared at her. "Seriously, it doesn't concern you, so just don't worry about my business." Len tried to rephrase that nicely, but she took it differently.

She averted her gaze from him, her chest clenched together, making it harder for her to breath.

Perhaps it was because she wasn't used to Len shouting at her. Or meeting for the first time, she didn't want to get into an argument.

Continuing to look around the room, it was garnished simply. "Is it just you here?" Rin tried to change the awkward atmosphere.

"Nah, Lily and Mikuo went shopping for groceries. They're my friends and they wanted to cook you something nice for dinner."

"Oh. I see. They sound nice," Rin said. Seeing his expression slowly returning to normal, she asked him, "Can you show me where I'll stay?"

Len grinned at her, showing off his pearly teeth, "Follow me!"

She followed behind him, but she soon stopped.

She couldn't help but wonder that he was like a stranger to her.

Sure, some of the conversations they had showed that he still remembered the past, but it was different.

Len continued to talk amongst himself, thinking that Rin was still following behind.

"Lily's room is over there, and I'd think you two would be good friends. Mikuo's is next door. I…have no words for him-"

Rin tuned the rest out.

She continued to stare at his back. Even the sight of his back growing smaller in the distance, she still loved it. That sight was too familiar to her.

She felt obligated to love him. He was family after all.

Even if he grew irritating at times, she would always love him. Every piece of him.

Closing her eyes, she could feel the cold winter breeze flutter behind her blonde hair, the bells in the winter reaching her ears. For that was a day she couldn't forget.

"_Rin," I turned back from the window to stare at him, waiting for him to continue, "why are you doing this?"_

"_Huh?" My brows were knitted together in confusion. _

"_What you offer me is insignificant. Flowers, candy?" I felt crushed when he said that. I thought he liked those things. "I wish…I could have a healthy body. That I'm not so weak." _

"_I-I'm sorry, Len…"_

Rin was sorry that she couldn't grant his wish.

How long can she just receive from him? If she could, she wanted to give Len her existence-because he was someone important to her.

She wished that she could go back in time to that point where they had a meaningful conversation, before Len had his operation.

"Rin?"

Her head immediately shot up, meeting his concerned frown. "O-oh, I'm sorry." She stumbled to catch up with him.

He continued to stare at her. "Are you okay?"

She wanted him to return to before, where he would ruffle her hair, saying, "It's alright."

His eyes flashed in realization, making her feel a bit hopeful. But what he said, had crushed her, "Maybe you're just tired. Do you want something to drink?"

Darting her eyes to the side, the pain in her chest returned. She had expected too much.

"N-no, it's okay…" Her voice cracked. She wasn't a person who cried a lot. But she _used_ too.

Is she going back to that meek Rin? Where she always relied on Len?

"Maybe later then," he spun around and continued the tour. Rin slowly followed behind again.

Her eyes clouded, staring at the wooden floor. Tears began to descend from her cheek when she rethought of her day with Len.

He wasn't the one in pain when she visited; it was _her_ who was in pain.

She shouldn't have come here.

"Rin, do you need…a tissue or something?" Before she knew it, they reached their destination.

"Huh?" Rin said, confused. He pointed at his cheek, and hastily wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"Are you okay?"

She turned to the side, avoiding eye contact with him. Rin couldn't stand seeing his face any longer. It was unbearable. And yet, she still loved him. "It's nothing."

It _was_ nothing. He didn't remember. He _couldn't_.

"Oh, okay then." Len turned to leave. "Well, lunch is gonna' be ready when Lily and Mikuo get back. I'll tell you-"

"Say, Len?" She interrupted him.

"What?"

"I-I'm sorry," her voice was audible to only him. She wanted to say these words for awhile now, but she couldn't.

His brows were knitted together, tilting his head, he asked, "About what?"

_I'm sorry for killing you. _

Those words were what Rin wanted to say, but she bit her bottom lip, tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"You know?"

She finally looked up, not bothering to wipe her tears. What was the point if she was going to cry more?

"That was the first time you said my name…" Len stole a glance at her.

"What?" Her voice slowly gained its usual volume.

He gently smiled at her, like the time in the past when he told her that he would be alright. "I thought you had forgotten my name."

Wiping away her recently fallen tears, she shouted back, "I would never forget!"

His lips were pursed together but then they narrowed into a slight smile, while his eyes glimmered. "I'm glad, it's just-"

"LenLenLenLenLen." His name rolled naturally off her tongue in a jumbled sentence.

Len stared at her with wide eyes because of her sudden outburst, but then started laughing, a grin spread wide on his face. "Thanks, Rin." He turned to leave.

Feeling a sense of relief lifted from her shoulders, she couldn't help but wonder if he remembered what she was talking about before.

"Hey, Len."

He turned to the side, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to hear the bells blowing in the winter breeze again?" She wanted to hear that again.

Len scrunched his brows together, obviously confused, "What are you talking about?"

The pain in her chest came back; her hopeful expression was tied down with a frown.

He had forgotten.

Her voice cracked again, as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall again, "N-never mind."

Perhaps it was just a painful memory that left his thought, forgotten.

Maybe it was best if he forgot.

Rin had expected too much.

* * *

**A/N: I tried writing this in 3rd person, so I hope it doesn't fail? omg. I've been failing at everything so much lately. **

**And t****o be honest, I'm not really into Vocaloid anymore, so this might be the last thing I write for awhile. And with school starting for me too...yeahh. I don't know. ****I just won't update that frequently? **

**Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated!**


End file.
